


Demon Bones & Absent Angels

by nm_writer22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Frustrated Dean, Intense, Lust, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexually Frustrated Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nm_writer22/pseuds/nm_writer22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean and Sam attempt to kill an uncommonly powerful demon, Castiel shows up at times, giving random advice and frustrating Dean... Until Dean finally corners him and gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been reading fanfic here for a while and I finally decided to write some as well. Let me know what you think; the first part is up in this post. Thanks!

Dean paced the room, getting more frustrated as each second went by. The sound of the old clock in his and Sam's cheap hotel room ticked off him more than it probably ticked itself. Sam stood up and rested his hands on his anxious brother's shoulders."Dean, I'm sure he'll be here soon. He just is-"

"Just is WHAT, Sammy? Slightly out of the loophole, chasing butterflies and harvesting his own honey again?! We can't send him alone anymore, Sam, who knows what distracted-" A sudden rush of air cut off Dean from his rant as he and Sam turned to the sound. Castiel's trench coat had some patches of dirt stuck to it, and his usually- spiked hair was messy. His shirt was ripped in a few places, exposing a chiseled and strong abdomen. And god, Dean thought, it made him even hotter. He could just imagine tearing off that shirt completely, feeling the warm and sexy skin of the angel's.

"I have.. Retrieved the remains of your demon... It took some effort, as hopefully seen." Castiel's ice- blue eyes met Dean's bright green ones, and they locked in a gaze for no more than a moment. Castiel began to explain the story of the bones, but Dean wasn't listening. He was still stunned by the intensity of Castiel's gaze, so stunned by the emotion.... Did he detect lust there?

"Dean! Are you listening? Hell, are you even okay?" Sam's alarmed voice snapped him back to reality. Dean shivered and nodded, stealing another glance at the beautiful angel. Castiel's gaze burned into his, their eyes locking again. Dean could feel his body freeze with tension, and then his brain was overpowered by the need of Castiel's perfect lips on his. The angel cocked his head to the side, a curious look coming up in his eye, but dean shook the feeling and glared at Castiel.

"You were gone for SO long, Cas. What the hell were you doing?!! Saving freakin' butterflies?!" Dean shouted, letting lust turn to rage. He took a powerful step to the angel and was almost face to face with him. Dean began to itch for Cas again, but this time he couldn't let it change to wrath. Castiel backed up a bit, his eyes losing any emotion that was there, and then he was gone.

"Well, thanks Dean. We don't even know what to do with the damn bones now." Sam's pissed voice came from by the demon bones, but Dean already knew his mistake. "Just salt and burn, Sammy, like we always do." Dean accidentally let a bit of his self- frustration out to Sam, and he regretted it; plus, with this demon, it's going to take a lot more than some singed remains. "Look, we're both tired; let's just get some shut- eye, okay? Night." He turned of his lamp and rolled into his bed. After some time, Sam did the same, falling into a peaceful sleep and rythmic breathing. Dean tried to as well, but Cas's ice- blue gaze appeared every time he closed his eyes. "This is definitely not over, Castiel," Dean promised the angel and himself in a whisper as he eventually fell asleep.

There, in a corner across the room, Castiel smirked and whispered back, too quietly to wake the brothers, "You're right, Dean, it's not over. It's only starting."


	2. Tease with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find Cas watching him. They have a short and intense conversation that leaves Dean with a nasty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long; I've been traveling and haven't had Internet access. Enjoy, and please rate this work and chapter! Thanks!

Dean awoke to sunlight streaming through the dusty windows onto his bed, warming the blanket and his face. He lied there, relaxing and enjoying the glow. A sudden swoosh of air triggered him to jump out of bed and grab the demon knife from the nightstand. He relaxed when he saw Castiel standing several feet from him (well, the parts of him that could relax when the stunning angel was around, which was only the fight-or-flight response in her brain. Every other muscle was tense and just iiitching for Castiel.).

"Good morning, Dean, I hope I didn't disrupt you from rest." Castiel's deep, gruff voice remained unemotional, and then his eyes trailed down Dean's body. "Uhm, Dean, you do realize you're wearing only boxers, correct?" His voice now trembled a bit in embarrassment and amusement.

Dean, in the midst of preparing to kill a demon, forgot that he was wearing boxers and only boxers. His eyes trailed down as well, seeing sweat start to bead up on his flexed abdomen and plain maroon boxers. His green eyes met the angel's blue ones, which had started to glint with what he thought was desire. He grinned inside, happy that his affection was towards Cas was returned quite strongly.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I sleep in them. What? It gets really warm!" He added defensively when Castiel gave him a strange but slightly seductive look. Dean took a step forward, wanting to reach out lay his fingers gently on the angel's perfect lips. Cas must've seen the look in his eyes or caught his intention, because he cocked his head to the side the same way he did before Dean blew up on him. Dean then realized this was Cas searching through the hunter's thoughts to know what his true consciousness pondered about, so he unwillingly let go of his affections for some time.

"Sam went out earlier. He found a demon connected to your current hunt's and went to find it..." Dean almost tossed the knife on the bed and opened his mouth to answer, but Castiel caught it right before it hit, standing not even an inch away from the almost- nude hunter, cutting him off with his closeness and wide blue eyes.

"Don't EVER let this knife go out of sight, Dean," growled Castiel, his visage transforming into the usual seriousness. For some reason, Dean found it so much more attractive. He reached to take the the knife back, nodding in obedience and letting his hand trail down the angel's arm, caressing the tense muscles. Before Dean could gently peel away Cas's fingers, the angel pulled away and stepped back, looking down and putting the knife away in his coat.

"I need that, Cas. Gimme it- don't make me come and get it," Dean whispered as he took a forceful step towards the angel and put his hands in his jacket. Only he wasn't feeling for the knife- the hunter was caressing Castiel's warm and built chest, then his neck, then his face. Castiel froze and looked deep into the hungry eyes of Dean. For what seemed like an eternity but only was a few seconds, the two strong men stood there and controlled their last bit of resistance towards each other.

"Then come and find it," whispered Cas, who shoved Dean against the wall, pinned his defined and bare arms against it forcefully, and kissed him on the lips with such power it almost bruised Dean's lips. The angel took half a step back, smirked...

And then he was gone.

Dean stood there, still up by the wall, breathing heavily and wondering if that really just happened. He then realized that Ruby's knife was gone, but Cas's hypnotizing scent still hung in the air. The door suddenly burst open, and in came an extremely pissed and anxious Sam, who was also panting.

"Where the hell is that angel?! Where, Dean?! And for Christ's sake, WHY are you only wearing boxers?" Sam's anxious voice cut through the air and hit Dean hard.

"He... He was just here... He took the knife.. He took the knife.. DAMMIT SAM, HE TOOK THE KNIFE!! Please tell me you got a lead with that demon!" A rage bubbled and rose in Dean like none other before as his strode towards his brother. Sam matched his speed towards the table and dropped the bag of bones from Castiel.

"What... Is that what Cas said I was doing?" Dean nodded, still furious at the whole situation. "God.. No! I was trying to find the REAL bones; that damned angel gave us regular human bones. Now he probably has those real ones and the blade.. What the hell happened?!" Dean couldn't answer his brother. He could only stalk over to the table, check the bones, and let rage wash him over again.

As he slipped into the nearest shirt and jeans from the chair next to him and Sam began to summon another angel to help find Cas, he growled, "ready or not, Castiel, here we come."


	3. Finale of the Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload- I haven't had wifi in a while! Also, there's no smut in this chapter, sorry, but I promise you the next one will be full of it. I just had to get rid of this damned demon.

The Impala was quiet. Too quiet for Sam to handle when they were looking for an angel, a demon, the right summoning ritual needing the right bones, and the most important thing: the demon blade. He knew he shouldn't push Dean into talking, but they HAD to have a plan. This demon was a hell of a doozy to handle, and an almost permanent silence wasn't going to help. "Dean-"

"Sam. Please. Not now." Dean's rough tone was a warning, but Sam decided to not heed it.

"Pull over. Now. You need to tell me what happened so we can find that damned angel and kill this demon once-" Dean glared at Sam as he spoke, and then he pulled over and braked hard, cutting off Sam. They both were jerked forward but were saved by their seat-belts.

"Fine. I wasn't on guard, and he took it. I tried to get it back but he flew to hell knows where." Dean answered in a guilty, hushed growl, and Sam could see there was more to the story. He noticed that Dean's lips seemed swollen, and his eyes betrayed thoughts of his encounter with Castiel. "Dean." Sam said softly. "Dean, what did Cas do to you?" Dean looked up at him, his face unreadable.

Suddenly, his gaze went shifted to the window and turned to ice. He struggled with his seat belt a little and threw his door open. Sam turned to look outside and gasped. There stood Castiel, covered in blood, and he was holding a bloody burlap sack and the demon blade. Sam saw Dean run up to him, and Castiel fell into Dean's arms. Sam couldn't move; the look of overwhelming concern on his brother's face shocked him, since he thought that his brother hated the angel. Dean gently lowered the angel on the rocky sand next to the car, and the two disappeared from Sam's view. He slid over to the driver's side and got out there. As soon as he opened the door, he heard Dean whispering "no" to himself over and over again. Sam crept around to the other side and saw his horrified brother hunched over a Cas with glowing cuts all over him. Dean looked up to Sam, his eyes haunted by tears and grief. Sam quickly pulled of his jacket and folded it into makeshift pillow, placing it under Cas's head.

"I found you some real bones," coughed Castiel. "I'll be fine, just give me a couple minutes to heal." The angel looked up at Sam, not meeting the gaze Dean was desperately trying to hold with him. Sam nodded, but he ripped the bag and demon blade from Cas's hands and stood up. Dean did the same, and his expression was unreadable. "You're not disappearing again until we know you're actually trying to help," Dean answered. His voice was calm and cool, and Castiel shivered in response. Suddenly, Castiel lit up for a few seconds, surrounding everything in a bright white light. Sam covered his eyes, but that didn't help much. After what seemed like a few lifetimes but probably was only a few seconds, the light died down. Sam, in the process of losing shock, uncovered his eyes and blinked. Dean was staring at the ground, stunned. Sam followed his eyes and gasped. The angel had disappeared, but the bones, knife, and a paper with an incantation and symbols remained.

"Son..of...a.....BITCH!" Yelled Dean, kicking the wheel of the Impala. His cry echoed, and with each repetition, it sounded even angrier and more desperate. Sam couldn't move, couldn't speak. It took some time before he willed himself to pick up the paper. He didn't recognize the incantation. He flipped over the paper and read what the ritual did and needed.

"This is a hell of a ritual," he stated, shaking his head as he read the paper. Dean was searching through the bag. "I mean, holy bark and Red Sea salt?" "You're telling me. Looks like he got it all for us," Dean remarked, though his eyes were still haunted by unshed tears. He stuffed the knife in his jacket, took the paper from Sam, and went to the other side of the car. Sam could only stand there. How was Dean not worried about Castiel? He was hurt badly to get all of this, and now Dean is just going to shake it off? "Hey, Sammy, let's do this here and now. I mean, we have everything, and we can just draw the trap on the asphalt here."

\---—---—---—---—---—---

A few hours later, the two hunters were standing next to a pile of flaming bones and an almost- destroyed trap. They were covered in dirt and blood, mostly from the demon as they were stabbing it to weaken and kill it. Sam glanced over at his brother, who was staring into the fire. Dean's eyes reflected the the flames, giving him a haunted look. Or did he truly feel haunted by Cas's disappearance still? "Dean..." Sam started, worry rising in his voice.

"Let's get outta here before someone arrests us... Again," interrupted Dean, not taking his eyes off of the receding fire. "We really should get back."

Sam nodded and headed towards the car. Just as he opened the door and started to get in, he heard a dark whisper from behind him that sent a shiver down his spine.

"You found me, Cas, now where the hell are YOU?"


	4. No More Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this work like firework shows end- big, eventful and exciting. Here's the promised smut, so enjoy (;

For the second time that night, the Impala was quiet. Dean thought about turning on the radio or a CD to kill the awkwardness, but his mind kept going back to Castiel. His muscular body, his trench coat, his sly smile, his rough and deep voice... And his eyes. Those ice- blue, soul- piercing eyes which always made Dean shiver. And turned on, but that was a different matter.

"Alright, Dean, what's bothering you? Because its starting to bother me too," Sam's voice called him back to reality. It was edged with worry and possibly annoyance. "Did this hunt get to you somehow? Did Castiel do something? What is it?"

"Damn, Sammy, you like your questions," Dean managed to reply without giving away anything or his voice cracking. "Okay, fine. Yes, this damn demon was a doozy, alright? It's taken a little of me."

"But what's with Castiel? I see how he looks at you, and how you act after you've seen him or been around him. If you have a thing for him, just-"

"What, declare alll my feelings for an angel that is numb to emotion? Yeah, here's the sob story, Sam- I'm in loooove with an angel that always leaves. Woo." Dean's sarcastic response cut off Sam from his questions. It also was pretty damn near to the truth, so Dean had to try hard to hide any other tone than annoyance and sarcasm in his voice.

"You know what, Dean? Fine, whatever. How about this- we drive to the nearest bar, you hop out and get wasted, and I'll head back to the motel. We'll forget this tomorrow." Sam's edge on his voice cut Dean unexpectedly, and he didn't know how to answer him. ---------------

After an hour, it was Sam who went to the bar all pissed off and Dean who ended up in the motel alone. After he got into the room and locked the door, he leaned against it, slid down to the floor and leaned his head back, eyes closed. Relaxing wasn't going to happen as long as he had Castiel's eyes burned into his memory, still as vivid as before.

"Why is it that I always have to find YOU, Dean?" A voice startled Dean, and his eyes flew wide open. There in front of him stood the one and only Castiel, his eyes bluer and searching for more than before. Dean blinked twice, then again, before he pushed himself up off the floor. "What, can't speak? Don't have any comments about honey, butterflies or me disappearing? Or can't you get ME off of your mind?" Castiel's comment left Dean gaping. The angel took a step forward, standing dangerously close to Dean. The faint scent of cologne and sweat clung to his trench coat, and it turned Dean on. A lot.

"You're right, you're on my mind. All the time." Dean decided it was his turn now to heat things up. "You couldn't get the image of me shirtless off your mind though, am I right?" He smirked when Cas faltered a bit. " I amm. Don't you want to refresh that image?" He straightened his posture and stared right into Cas's eyes, then pressed his hands onto the angel's firm torso. "You want my hands right here, or in more places..."

Suddenly, the angel's eyes turned ravenous, and he pushed Dean against the door hard. The hunter let out a little gasp. "You don't know what I want," was the breathy response. Castiel's hands held Dean against the door, then started to wander under his shirt. He looked down, noticing the bulge in Dean's pants.

"Don't be so sure of that, Cas." Dean took this moment to push the angel off and tear off his own shirt. He was already panting, but he couldn't help it anymore. The angel's response was removing his trench coat and ripping off his own shirt.

"Come get me, Dean," panted Cas. "You can finish the hide-and-seek game." Cas smirked, staying still. The hunter let a smirk fall through his lips, then lost control. He took a forceful step towards the angel, grabbed his arms, pulled him close enough for their bare skin to touch, and kissed him hard. A moan escaped from Cas's lips, and Dean felt him get hard in his pants. He let his hands wander down to the pants and started to take them off as gasped for breath from making out. Castiel returned the favor, unbuckling and pulling down Dean's jeans. The two continued kissing as they slowly (and clumsily) made their way towards Dean's bed. "I want you... In..." Gasped Cas, and Dean smirked at this request. He pushed Castiel down onto the bed forcefully.

"You sure? I don't know if you can handle it," answered Dean, leaning over the angel and putting his hands next to his shoulders. He lowered his body until his was an inch away from Cas's body. Their eyes met, and Dean felt something burn inside his chest. Castiel reached and pulled Dean's boxers down, exposing a painfully hard cock. Dean moaned, then whispered roughly, "alright, you asked. But don't complain when you can't walk right for a couple days." Castiel only nodded, too blissed out to care. "Alright, prepare yourself." Dean pulled down Cas's boxers, then leaned in for a hard kiss as he stroked Cas's hard cock. He then put lube on his fingers (he somehow found the bottle), picked up his legs, and slowly put them in Cas as he kissed him hard and fast.

A gasp escaped from Castiel as he reached for Dean's cock and started jerking him off. Dean groaned, enjoying the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. Cas stopped, and Dean put some lube on. He slowly started to tease the angel, which got Cas to whine loudly. "Please, do it now! Damn it, Dean, you're driving me insane!" Cas's sexed out plea pushed Dean over the edge, and he obeyed. He pushed himself into Castiel and didn't stop until he hit his prostrate. Cas grunted/ moaned in response. The angel wrapped his legs around Dean's muscular back and started fingering Dean. A loud groan escaped Dean, and he starting thrusting. First slow, then building up speed. He stroked Castiel's cock again, going down and up quickly. A fire starting burning in his chest as his vision went white. He thrusted even harder, hitting Castiel's prostate over and over again. Castiel grabbed the bed sheet hard. Both of them were panting and groaning in ecstasy, seeing white in a blissed and sexed out heaven.

"Christ!" Yelled Dean when he couldn't hold it in anymore. He came in Castiel, warm and fast. The angel groaned as he bit his lip (which was extremely hot in Dean's eyes), tore at the sheet and came on his chest. Dean pulled out and leaned down, sticking his tongue out and licking up Cas's cum. It was sweet, hot and sticky.

"Oh, God," breathed Castiel. "You're so damn good... So good..." Dean grinned in response, then leaned in and sucked on Cas's collarbone. He'll probably have a hickey later, but Dean didn't care. "Round two?" Asked Castiel, his eyes begging.

"Maybe..." Replied Dean, smirking. He leaned in until his mouth was next to Cas's ear.

"Found you."


End file.
